<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headache. by TheMalhamBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430733">Headache.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird'>TheMalhamBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>14th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why you knock before entering your son's bedroom, especially when your son is dating the King of England. (To be fair, York didn't know about the dating. He certainly does now)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund of Langley Duke of York &amp; Edward 2nd Duke of York|Duke of Aumerle, Edward 2nd Duke of York | Duke of Aumerle/Richard II of England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headache.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am starting to transfer the fics and snippets from my Tumblr account across to Ao3 so that they’re findable. The fic below is one of them and may have been written at any point between 01/04/2020 and sometime during 2018…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He supposed it was his own fault, really-Isabella had been telling him over and over that he should probably start knocking before walking in to his son’s chambers-and if he hadn’t been lost in thought as he approached, he probably would have heard them before he’d opened the door, because he could certainly still hear them now, although he’d closed the door tight behind him, and was hurrying away as fast as he could…</p>
<p>That was his son. </p>
<p>His son, and the King, doing-that, with the kissing, and the hands, and the not wearing clothes and the laughing and the moan Richard had made when Edmund’s son kissed- bit? his neck…well, York thought, retreating to his own chambers, it appeared the headache that had made it impossible for Edward to keep him company after dinner was better, and that was all he’d really wanted to know, anyway…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>